Galaxy Contributors
Galaxy Contributors This page shows every single Galaxy contributor that has ever been and what they did for the game! VaderTahu101 Created the Wasp Remodel, Harvester Remodel, Tango Remodel, Advanced Miner Remodel, Slipstream, Carvainir Remodel, Argonaut Remodel, Prospector Remodel, Zhanado, Industrial Miner Remodel, Andromeda, Tempura Remodel, Rorqual Remodel and Rhino Remodel. Wiscyy Created the Raven Remodel, Xenon Remodel, Hasatan remodel, Razor Wing Remodel, Orion Remodel, Chimera, Devestation, Inquisitor,2 Sabre Tooth Remodel, Dire Wolf Remodel, Hecate remodel, Zero remodel, Osprey remodel, Sixfold remodel, Glacier remodel,2 Ridgebreaker remodel, Naglfar remodel,2 Hercules remodel,2 Prospector remodel, Grievion remodel, Stormbringer remodel, Banshee, Snowy Advanced Miner, Arctic Sparrow, Andromeda remodel, Tempura remodel, Argonaut remodel, Prepravca remodel, E Class remodel and Judgement Remodel. xChronoFangx Created the Hornet. Farterbotz Created the Harvester, Hevnetier, Grievion, Sixfold, Gunslinger and Ridgebreaker. CutingLife Created the Rorqual Remodel, Panther, Ishkur, Ibis, Tengu Remodel(Cyclone), Commercial Miner and Xenophile Remodel. (Detective Doggo) o'ChaosWarrioro' Created the Avalon Remodel, Black Flare Remodel, Frion I, Spirit Nixesion, Stormbringer Remodel, Tennhausen Remodel, Tempest, Apostle, Sentinel, Toyota AE85, Eclipse Remodel, Nixesion, Vanguard Spectre Remodel, Gryphon, Alien Punisher Remodel, Rorqual, Nyx, Ghoul Nyx, Rhino, Frenzy, Rorqual,Tengu,Gryphon,Sentaliz Remodel,Glacier, Viking Uglycar Created the Aurora, Swarmer Prototype, Golden Flare, Mastodon, 2018 Ship, Nimitz, Festive Wasp, Coal Wasp, Constellation, E Class, Wooly Mammoth, Lusso, Mammoth, M Class, Myriad III, Blood Wing, Frankenemi, Ghoul Nyx, United States of Razor, Reaper, Grim Reaper, Mothership, Abandoned U.N.E Base, 2017 Halloween Mega Base, 2017 Christmas Mega Base and Aqueous II ARiNA_AZUMA Created the Aeaphiel Remodel, Goliath X, Nisos, Sanguine, Tennhausen, Vansnova, Alien Swarmer Remodel, Sentaliz, Blizzard, M Class, Sakala, Myriad III and Aqueous II. Epicbee409 Created the Wyrm. Rekuri Created the Aurora, Wyrm Remodel, Ampharos Remodel, Interceptor, Falcon, Toyota AE85, Flying Car, Reaper, Nimitz, Bastion Remodel, Spiderblade, Lusso, Ghoul Nyx, Grim Reaper, Frankenemi, 2017 Halloween Mega Base and Blood Wing. Reaconofficer1 Created the Orion, Osprey and Tempura. Falzar02 Created the Argonaut. Tisx Created the Prospector. Kriegan Created the Stormbringer, Archangel, Sovereign and Hercules. Deadly4321 Created the Prepravca. Confinium Created the Warlock, Frion I, Absolution, Witch and Industrial Miner Remodel, Loyalist. Gavin001 Created the Starblade Remodel, Orion Remodel, and Carvainir Remodel. Kkt2002 Created the Dropship. Xxxxxxx0xxxxxxX Created the Dropship Remodel and Sagittarius Remodel. Dragonfire992 Created the Avenger. Falltz Created the Avenger Remodel. Shotgn Created the Raven. Zanewuzhere Created the Python. FangABXY Created the Frenzy Remodel, Draco, Archangel Remodel, 2 Fury Remodels, Archeon Remodel,Worm, Revelation remodel and Gryphon Remodel. SaeTzarRolloThomasi Created the Viper. Deadnom Created the Abyss Remodel. Aeaphiel Created the Starblade and Aeaphiel. StarUnion Created the Corvid and Hecate. Lordmoneymonkey Created the Malice,2 Nemesis Remodels, 2 Hawklight Remodels, Dragonfly Remodel, Inquisitor, 2 Behemoth Models, Scythe,2 Prototype X-1 models, Jackal, Genesis, Borealis, Blitz, Gideon Remodel, Phantom Remodel, Zeus Remodel, Frankenemi, Apocalypse Remodel, and 2 Leviathan Remodels, Prototype X-2 remodel, Starbase remodel contribution, Lazarus, Legionnaire, Fininished Loyalist. HeroXFight Created the Zero and Rhino. Supermarioworld323 Created the Nova, Scimitar and Spectre. Owen343 Created the Phantom. KingCobra420 Created the Cobra and Naglfar. Miigaadenim Created the Sovereign Remodel and Argosy. AV8R12 Created the Sabre Tooth. An_droider Created the Meteor. ToschaMijasik Created the Hasatan, Arthur, Nidhogg and Starfall. Mxdanger Created the Reaver Remodel. StephTilo Created the Reaver. Wilfraza Created the Gideon. Daniel02 Created the Invictus. Mw3hot534 Created the Dramiel. Speedstang Created the Dramiel. KingDinoAaron Created the Dramiel. Rex12374 Created the Dire Wolf. Kodi999 Created the Razor Wing. Explorer13 Created the Radiance. Friends4783 Created the Black Flare. NIGHTFASA Created the Eclipse and Sturm. MasterPlural Created the Pill, Frion I, Spirit Nixesion, Eclipse, Revenue, Tengu, Nixesion, Revelation, Sturm, Mjolnheimr, Nyx, Hawklight Remodel, and Apocalypse. Shangwen Created the Belvat. Tyler18688 Created the Vansnova. Rcouret Created the Hawklight and the entire game itself. Rarl Created the Aegis. AlexanderScheele Created the Archeon. RageBullet Created the Zeus and Sagittarius. Killjoys Created the Nemesis. Ezmra Created the Cyclops. Starkiller700 Created the Leviathan. DTPAIN Created the Hecate. Alicia_fives Created the Leecher. GalaxyOrigins Created the Sagittarius Remodel, Tempest Remodel, Swarmer Prototype Remodel, Wyrm Remodel, Worm Remodel, Hornet Remodel, Mining turret Remodels, Myriad III Remodel, Oblivion, Vigilance Remodel, Vansnova Remodel, Hunter and Executioner. 1XhorrorX1 (SaucE) Created the Defiance, Advanced Miner Remodel, Marauder, Valiant, Warlord, Vanguard Remodel, Oppressor and Oblivion. lightning9160 Created the Alien Punisher Remodel, Alien Swarmer Remodel, Prototype X-2 Remodel, Kneall Bruiser, Kneall Outrider, Kneall Scout, Kneall Prototype, Myriad III Remodel and Oblivion. Juszl Created the Judgement. Yoclash Created the Belvat Remodel and Cyclops Remodel. Starforce6000 Created the Zhen Remodel, Aegis Remodel, Deity remodel, Tennhausen Remodel and Oblivion. TheShinySamurottYT Created the Starfall Remodel. Category:Browse